Gatos vs Perros' traducción de Loki Firefox
by FicTranslator
Summary: Esto es una traducción de 'Cats vs Dogs', de Loki Firefox. Brittany descubre por qué ella y Sam no funcionan. Drabble y con perspectivas de Blam.


A/N: Este fanfic es de Loki Firefox. Es un fanfic de humor en el que Brittany hace una teoría sobre porqué ciertas relaciones amorosas no funcionan. A mi me hizo bastante gracia. El autor original dice que estar en la mente de Brittany duele :D

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía, sino de Loki Firefox, y ni eél/ella ni yo somos dueños ni de Glee ni de los personajes que aquí aparecen.

Disfrutadla :)

Brittany descubrió algo. Lo cual le pasa todo el tiempo, pero esta vez, ha averiguado algo de lo cual está segura que otras personas entenderán. La gente es tan lenta a veces…

Es sobre las relaciones. Brittany ha estado intentando entender por qué ella y Sam no tienen una relación tan íntima como podrían tener. Ella quiere a Sam y sabe que él la quiere, pero hay algo que los mantiene separado.

Y lo ha descubierto. Es, realmente, bastante simple. Incluso hizo lo que el señor Daley dijo en la clase de ciencias (no podía recordar qué clase de ciencias, pero estaba segura de que era una clase de ciencias, porque Blaine estaba allí para ayudarla) sobre probar una teoría observando los hechos.

Así que Brittany sacó una hoja de papel limpia y sus ceras de colores y empezó a trabajar. Cuando estuvo contenta con su dibujo, lo apartó y empezó a escribir las observaciones que observó que probaban que su teoría era correcta.

Es sobre personas-gato y personas-perro.

A la gente-gato le gustan los gatos y se sienten cómodos con ellos. Las personas-gato son independientes, elegantes y avispadas. Las personas-perro son amistosas, chillonas y cariñosas. Las personas-gato y las personas-perro pueden ser amigos, pero nunca pueden ser más que eso, porque son demasiado diferentes.

Así que Brittany escribió una lista de todas las personas-gato que conocía, lo mantuvo en los New Directions porque ahí sabía quiénes eran amigos y quiénes eran más que amigos:

_**Personas-Gato**_

- Brittany (¡Sí!).

- Santana (¡Muy avispada! Y ella y Santana son más que amigas).

- Quinn (Muy maliciosa, Lord Tubbington piensa que es casi una gata).

- Kurt (Le gusta mantenerse limpito).

- Mike (Se mueve como uno y es muy silencioso, y ellos se llevaban muy bien).

- Tina (Es perversa como Lord Tubbington a veces).

- Sugar (¡Como un gato persa!)

- Kitty (Su nombre lo dice todo).

- Mercedes después de cortarse el pelo (Camina como un gato).

- Unique (Le gusta sentarse en el piano)

_**Personas-Perro**_

_- Sam :(__._

_- Rachel (Muy, muy, muy chillona)._

_- Finn (Muy, muy, muy cariñoso)._

_- Puck._

_- Blaine (¡Cachorrito Blaine!)._

_- Joe_

_- Mercedes la chica._

_- Jake._

_- Marley._

_- Ryderfish_

Brittany mira su lista y entonces añade:

_- Lauren es una persona-oso._

Entonces piensa un momento y añade:

_- Artie = robot._

_- Rory es un leprechaun._

Entonces, apunta sus pruebas.

Ella y Santana son personas-gato, y eran muy felices hasta que Santana tuvo que mudarse.

Tina y Mike son personas-gato y eran muy felices hasta que Mike tuvo que mudarse (y entonces Tina se convirtió en un gato perverso. Como Lord Tubbington).

Finn y Rachel son personas-perro, y eran muy felices hasta que Rachel tuvo que mudarse.

Sam y Mercedes la chica son personas-perro, y eran muy felices hasta que Sam y después Mercedes la chica tuvieron que mudarse.

Jake y Marley y Ryderfish son todos personas-perro, y es por eso por lo que están peleándose entre ellos para intentar ser felices con el otro (ella estuvo confusa un tiempo, porque Ryderfish era un catfish*, pero eso no tiene sentido porque los gatos se comen a los peces, así que Ryderfish es un perro o quizás es un pez, y eso es por lo que Marley está con Jake).

Quinn y Finn, gato y perro, no eran felices.

Quinn y Puck, gato y perro, no eran felices aunque tuvieran a Beth. ¿Es Beth un gatito o un perrito?

Quinn y Sam, gato y perro, no eran felices; Sam y Santana, lo mismo.

Rachel y Puck, personas perro. Eso sería muy caliente. Debería decirle a Puck que llamara a Rachel. Espera, ¿Finn está libre? De todas formas, Puck y Rachel sería mejor.

Puck y Lauren, perro y oso, un oso es como un perro grande, pero demasiado grande. Le haría daño al perro.

Kittygata quiso conseguir a Jake y a Ryderfish, pero los dos chicos son perros y no quisieron acercarse a esa gatita.

Artie es un robot, así que es más listo que nadie y llama estúpidos a los gatos. Pues va a tener que demostrarlo, porque los gatos no son estúpidos.

Y Kurt y Blaine, gato y perro. Nada bueno.

Kurt besa muy bien.

Ella y Kurt se llevaban bien porque los dos son gatos. Pero Blaine es un cachorrito, y los cachorritos se pueden sentir solos. Los cachorritos y los perros _necesitan_ a la gente. Los gatos no necesitan a la gente. Los gatos pueden estar solos, pero los perros no pueden, así que el cachorrito Blaine se sintió solo y buscó alguien nuevo con quien jugar, y los gatos son muy territoriales.

A ella no le gustó que Kurt dejara de besarla. No le gustó que Santana se mudara. Y a Lord Tubbington no le gusta Sam.

Así que, Sam y Brittany, perro y gato. No pueden ser felices.

Sam debería buscarse una persona-perro con la que ser feliz.

Marley ya tiene dos chicos-perro. Rachel está en Nueva York.

Y ahora que Mercedes se ha cortado el pelo y se ha convertido en una persona-gato, ella y Sam no deberían volver (quizás ellos ya lo saben, y es por eso por lo que no han vuelto).

A Joe no le gustan los chicos, lo cual está muy mal, porque ella es la única chica-perro por aquí que no tiene un chico-perro o una chica-perro (ni siquiera un gato), pero ella piensa que a Sam le gusta que sus parejas tengan menos pelo.

Sin embargo, a Blaine le gustan los chicos. Y tiene mucho pelo, pero lo mantiene limpio, no como Joe.

¡Y Sam y Blaine ya son mejores amigos! ¡Igual que cuando ella y Santana eran mejores amigas y se convirtieron en novias!

Brittany sonríe. Brittany tiene un plan.

(*) Un catfish es un tipo de pez llamado bagre. Aquí lo utiliza porque une cat (gato) y fish (pez), por lo que es intraducible.


End file.
